Time Loop
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Five Things Sam Carter Would Do If She Was Stuck In A Time Loop.SamJack, SamDaniel, SamOther


Five Things Sam Carter Would Do If She Was Stuck In A Time Loop.

**1. Learn to play the cello.**

She fell in love with a boy called Aaron when she was eleven, who played clarinet, went to private school and lived next door but one. He was a geek but Sam thought he was cute. He liked classical music and took her, with his parents, to see an orchestra play.

She fell in love with the cello that night, watching a brunette play the most haunting music she would ever hear. She played perfectly, eyes closed, hands moving without hesitation and Sam hadn't been able to get the tune or the vision out of her head for a week.

She had her first kiss that same night. An awkward fumble of hands and a light smash of lips that was over before she would've liked and left both of them bright red with embarrassment.

Ever since, whenever she thought about the cello, she thought about Aaron Hughes and his clarinet too.

**2. Sleep with Daniel.**

Since loosing his wife, he'd lost a couple of inches off his hair and gained a couple inches on his chest. It suited him.

If she was in a time loop she'd definitely sleep with Daniel. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him and she'd always wondered if their friendship could survive a one night stand or something similar. Something that had her screaming and appreciating those extra inches.

The obvious choice was to sleep with Jack but she wouldn't be able too. Knowing just how good or bad things could be between the two of them would break her.

Sleeping with her good looking best friend was the better idea, because she didn't love him like she loved Jack, there were less emotions involved and it was all about the physical. Or it would be if she was stuck in a time loop.

**3. Sneak around O'Neill's house.**

She wouldn't sleep with him but she'd definitely break into his house and take a good look around.

A lot of his life was still a mystery to her. His past, and also what he did in his spare time, away from the base. Not that they had much of that.

It was a huge invasion of privacy but talking to him about it presented two problems. Firstly it meant actually talking to him about something personal, which didn't happen often and didn't always go well. Secondly it made them a little closer and she just couldn't risk it.

But she could break into his house, see what books he had on his shelves, who he displayed in the frames on his mantel piece, what magazines he subscribed to. She had a million questions and so many could be answered by looking around his house. What DVDs did he own, did he keep condoms in his bedside cabinet, what tooth paste did he use, what colour were his sheets?

She wanted to sit in his arm chair, listen to a CD from his collection and look through his photographs. She wanted to relax like she belonged there.

**4. Have dinner with Hammond.**

She hadn't had a chance to really reconnect with the man she'd known for roughly twenty years. She'd had known him quite well, and his children, at one point but it had been a long time since she'd sat down with the man outside of the mountain. Outside of work.

He'd invited her, often, and still did from time to time. Once or twice he'd hinted that his son would be there too, making her wonder about the General's ulterior motives, but he hadn't mentioned Adam for a couple of years.

She didn't like to think why.

He'd always been a part of her life, like an uncle, always there in the background. Now he was in the foreground, it seemed strange not to enjoy some time in his company like she used to.

**5. Write a romance novel.**

She had a feeling writing a romance novel would be easy compared to a one thousand page book on Wormhole Theory. And, while that wasn't reason alone to do it, she wanted to regardless.

She'd read plenty of them, mostly for the sex, but most of them had been pretty bad. She was sure she could do better, she was smart, she'd had plenty of sex, how much more qualified did you need to be?

She just didn't have the time to do it though, with all her projects in her lab and missions and mission reports, unless she was stuck in a time loop.


End file.
